


一盘小炒肉

by Sudongxx26



Category: TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sudongxx26/pseuds/Sudongxx26
Summary: 一辆1.0背景的吃醋车。





	一盘小炒肉

*

金在中半躺在床上玩手机，他刚洗了澡，头发吹到半干，发梢还湿漉漉的，浴巾挂在脖子上。郑允浩推开门进来，腰间只系了条浴巾，他一边用毛巾擦头发一边盯着床上的人看。金在中有些不自在，却也咽了咽喉咙，冷着脸不说话。

这间卧室有两张床，隔壁有三张，和公司设想的给他们一人一张不一样，他俩自然是一起睡一张，另一边用来放些杂物。中间的床头柜上放着一捧硕大的玫瑰花，被台灯照成橘色。

玫瑰花是金在中带回来的，他不仅当着自己的面收了别人的花，还笑得比这花开得还要灿烂，现在还登堂入室般被摆在床头，要被送花的人知道，估计都要觉得好事能成了。

郑允浩头发干的差不多，但还是盯着床上正屏气凝神的人看，像观察某种小动物。他们都没什么表情，郑允浩只觉得，和冷着脸的金在中比起来，自己平时不苟言笑的样子根本算不上凶。

在外面什么样子都行，只要不闹到大家面子上不愉快，之后的事回家关上门再解决，这是郑允浩一直以来处理金在中问题的原则。金在中有多少种办法折磨他的心，他就有多少种方法对付。

郑允浩放下毛巾上了床，就靠在金在中旁边，丝毫不在意那人鼻子里发出来的不满地哼声和微微撅起的嘴，拿起之前没看完的小说开始翻。

通常情况下，金在中当然要比自己更容易沉不住气，现在也不例外。

“你...你盯着我看干什么！”

那人像是找不到合适的说辞，随便找了个八杆子打不着的理由开口发泄怨气。金在中把手机往旁边一摔，颇有无理取闹的管家婆的架势。

无理取闹，是金在中最擅长的招数。郑允浩气定神闲般瞄了他一眼，他刚洗完澡，身体上被热水烫红的地方颜色还没消，整个人粉白粉白的一坨，脖子也是红的，耳朵也是红的，简直就像被自己操到舒服的样子。

总不能和平时一样回答说“因为宝贝最漂亮，所以多看几眼”吧，不顾身体下面蠢蠢欲动要抬头的欲望，郑允浩又把视线集中在书本上，旁边的玫瑰花香得刺人。

“郑、允、浩！”

遭到忽视的金在中非常不满，抢过对方手里的书合上。

“从晚饭开始你就很奇怪，和你说话你也不答应，今天又是抽哪门子风？”

郑允浩在心里冷笑，恶人先告状是他的宝贝的又一大技能，今天自己不过是没给他夹菜，现在就要被说奇怪了，那你随随便便收别人的花，奇怪不奇怪？

见他还是不说话，金在中好像受了天大的委屈，掀了被子红着眼睛就要往外跑，却一下被人拦着腰捉了回来按在床上。

郑允浩当然不会轻易放过他，难得明天有休假，他们今天可以折腾到很晚，不知天高地厚的小子应该受到点肉体上的小小惩罚。

“想跑哪儿去？”

“你又发神经，我，我自己去沙发睡。”

金在中还在死鸭子嘴硬，他被拉着压在郑允浩身上，又热又硬的东西隔着浴巾抵着他柔软的腰腹。抬头一看，那人皱着眉头，充满占有欲的露骨眼神看得人浑身发软，什么力气也使不上来。

“别动，我抱一会儿。”

叫他不要动，郑允浩自己却坏心眼儿地用腿磨蹭着他的下面。金在中早在浴室里就悄悄给自己做了扩张，里面甚至都还是湿的，现在只是一点点刺激，前面就立刻挺了起来，和郑允浩愈发发烫的那根顶在一起。

“嗯···你，你怎么这么硬了嗯···”

金在中的腰背敏感，连带着屁股都被郑允浩发烫的手摸得舒服，作恶的手指还在柔嫩的入口轻轻按压着，身下里面外面都热热的，整个人像是泡在温水里。金在中只好把脸埋进那人胸口，不敢抬头看他充满性欲的表情，好像再受一点刺激就要射了。

“知道还跑？”

郑允浩抱着他转了个身，两人朝一个方向侧躺着贴在一起，中间隔着的布料逐渐不知所踪。

郑允浩粗大火热的凶器嵌进臀缝里，摩擦着湿润的穴口撞击前面脆弱敏感的囊袋。金在中被弄得顶端发胀，迟迟得不到纾解，下面承受着非人的折磨，快感酥酥麻麻得袭来又褪下，后背却被人箍在温热的怀里，一个又一个细碎的吻像盖章一样落在脖子和肩膀上。

“允···允····前面······”

其实说不清前面和里面哪边更难受，更需要安慰，金在中像一只进入发情状态的小猫一样喵喵地呻吟着，只觉得他身后的坏人还在只为着自己爽，丝毫不顾及他的感受。

郑允浩倒也舍不得真的为难他，只是牵过他自己的的手握住前面，引导他作出自慰的样子。

“宝宝刚才是不是打算自己先跑了，然后让我硬着去找别人？或者像你现在这样，没办法所以只好自己弄出来？”

“嗯！不行，不是···别人，不行······”

听到他说要去找别人，即使知道是故意逗自己的，金在中眼眶还是立刻红了一圈，他手还握着自己性器，又羞又难过，转过头就想要讨个亲吻，像个蔫儿了的小兔子，完全没有之前气鼓鼓不理人的样子。

郑允浩的气顿时消了一半，这傻孩子明明自己醋劲比谁都大，怎么还老是想尽办法来折磨自己呢。非要看他不高兴，非要让自己把他抓得死死的才肯满意。又痛苦又幸福，可能这就是承受金在中的爱的感受。在中的感觉也和他是一样的吗？

郑允浩捉着他的下巴亲他，唇舌纠缠的感觉只会让燃起的火变得更旺，直到金在中头扭得难受了，他才把人放开。

注意力全部集中在嘴唇上，金在中只觉得下面火烧一样的难受，自己正当着郑允浩的面自慰，本来就羞得不像话，恶趣味的人还饶有兴味地看着他，低头示意他继续。

郑允浩故作严肃的眼神里是再明显不过的情欲，金在中最见不得他这样的表情，就像是某种春药，别的男人忍耐欲望和冲动时也会这么帅吗？后面已经湿透了，两个人的体液交织着粘在一起，把本来就糟糕的地方弄得更加黏腻。

金在中浑身发软，只能在心里暗暗地骂，那人真是多亏长了张正直的脸，也就骗骗别人，对自己干起坏事来却一点也不比人差，或者说根本没人有他厉害。

算了，示弱而已，在被他贯满带来的快感面前，自尊这种东西，早八百年前就和童贞一起烟消云散了。

“允···允浩，呃嗯，要，要进来··· ···”

郑允浩的手指在穴口打转，听到他难耐的喘息，一点点伸进去两个指节，直到按压上早已熟悉的那里，再从里面牵出一丝粘液。

“每次让在中自己玩，后面都会流好多水。”

手指又进去了，这次是两根，它们停留在最脆弱的地方用力刮蹭，身下人颤抖得惹人心疼。

“宝贝是不是就喜欢自己玩，你看你吸我吸得多紧。”

金在中的喉咙被快感扼住，嘴里迸出几个不成句子的音节，呜咽着摇头。郑允浩伸手拍拍他的屁股，像是帮他放松，又像是惩罚。

“要是不喜欢，怎么还流这么多水？在中不乖。”

郑允浩今天格外奇怪，故意放低着声音对着他耳朵吹气。金在中只觉得自己好像也被变得奇怪了，他竟然希望那人可以更凶一点。这种奇怪的想法绝对不能让人知道，否则会更惨的。

“你···你到底做不做嘛。”

“做，怎么不做。”

郑允浩微微抬起一条他原本并拢的腿，露出微妙的空隙。手指从蜜穴里抽了出来，取而代之的是和他的宝贝打过很多次招呼的凶器，他的在中已经适应得很好了，再加上之前的润滑和扩张，粉嫩的地方很快被一点点撑开，直到把它全部吃进去。

“我们孩子···等不及了？”

完全被包裹的时候，忍不住发出一声叹息，郑允浩  
正要有所动作，却突然被柔软温暖的甬道绞紧了。他往前看，金在中已经咬着嘴唇射了出来，精液亮渍渍地，沾在泛着粉的大腿上。

“刚进去就到了？”

不过郑允浩并没有给他休息的机会，嵌入人体内的凶器还是依然向前顶动着。他的在中高潮的时候最漂亮了，表情想要哭了一样，连脚趾头都是泛着红的，漂亮得让人忍不住要欺负。

“允···允···太快···等一下······呜呜···”

郑允浩并不理会他的求饶，下面依然在他圆润的臀间快速侵略着，把臀尖捏得发红，还俯下身去咬他耳朵。

“宝贝到底是喜欢我，还是天生就这么骚啊？”

金在中舒服得像是飘在天上，他整个人都在发抖，脑子里昏昏沉沉，飘满了郑允浩的声音。手像是找不到地方放一样往后伸，好像如果不掐住郑允浩的大腿，整个人就要飘走了。

郑允浩的大腿紧绷着在发力，只是摸着那样的肌肉脉络就让人脸红了又红，金在中觉得不公平，明明大家都是吃一样的饭，做一样的锻炼，怎么这人就可以有这种程度力量的大腿，自己却软得像个面团捏的点心，还要被他压在下面听这种让人害羞的话？

“不···不是···嗯呃······”

郑允浩开始抵着熟悉的那一块地方碾压，怀里人立刻整个腰都软了。他又伸出手，沾了一点那人大腿根上还没干的黏液，坏心眼地涂在那人长期以来被自己吸的有点凸起的敏感乳尖上。

艳红色的尖尖早就充血挺立着，等待着它们熟悉的爱抚，郑允浩自然没有让他的宝贝失望，用拇指打着圈拨弄，直到舒服的呻吟又从怀里小猫咬不住的嘴唇里倾泻出来。

“不是什么？不喜欢？”

“郑、允浩···你讨厌！呜呃····烦人！你成天···啊···成天都在想什么？”

郑允浩不再动作，又皱了眉头，像是在思考很严肃的问题。金在中被汗水模糊了眼睛，挣扎着回过头，却也没看清楚他的表情。

“我讨厌？那宝贝就是承认自己骚了。”

郑允浩从他身体里抽出来，把人摆成跪趴着的姿势，刚才还用来擦头发的毛巾，现在却变成可怜的刑罚工具，它们被狠狠捆在金在中手腕和被迫并拢的脚踝上。

“呜呜···变态······”

那人把通红的脸埋进枕头里，声音也叫哑了，拱起的腰随着火热性器的重新插入而塌了下去，只剩下饱满的屁股还因为被人抱在手里而翘着。蜜穴内因为被迫紧闭着腿而无法放松，郑允浩的每一次攻击都像是把那里面的嫩肉层层劈开，似乎是要逼着它记下自己的形状。

他用力在卖力吸咬着肉棒的丰满的屁股上拍下几个通红的巴掌印，里面传来的感觉和金在中抽痛的哼哼声几乎要让他缴械投降。

“我们宝宝，不就是最喜欢我这样了吗？不然怎么老招我生气？嗯？”

“才没有！没有······我都喜···喜欢···啊···”

金在中其实没办法否认，他一直掩饰着的受虐倾向只有在发狂生气的郑允浩的的责罚下才能得到满足，但他也并不太敢承认，他早就知道郑允浩在这方面同自己一样不太正常，要是两个人都爆发出来，他可能没有办法承担后果。

因为姿势的原因所以现在进入得更深了，一开始，他本来还对郑允浩的尺寸感到过负担，但痛感全部加倍转化成快感的时候，下面总是会不由自主地分泌出更多体液，好像在邀请它进到更深的地方。

现在也一样，蜜穴不受控制地把粗硬的入侵者吃得更紧，身体因为自动追求快感而太不受控制地配合它扭动着，他几乎要掉下眼泪来。

“允浩···呜呜···允···允呐······喜欢···”

郑允浩不再说话，只是喘着气，下巴上的汗水滴在金在中背上，又从那人纤细的腰侧往下滑落。他觉得自己像一只得到主人肯定的狗，积攒了一天的怒气突然消失得无影无踪了。

可是金在中的屁股晃得惹人心烦，郑允浩把性器抽出来，插进他紧闭着的大腿腿缝，几乎要把那里的嫩肉全都磨破皮。

“想把你吃了。”

他低下头去咬那人圆滚滚的屁股，在洁白丰满的臀肉上留下齿印，舌头轻轻扫过还没能闭合的脆弱中心，金在中几乎是又立刻颤抖着呜了一声射了出来。

“不，嗯，不是已经在吃了嘛···”

“里面也···呜····允呐···”

还没等他不应期过去，作恶的东西又重新挤了回去。金在中前面已经射到痛，快感却依然从脊椎冲上他的大脑神经，磨灭着他的神志。

“在中屁股好软，都被我操熟了。”

郑允浩俯下身来抱他，敏感的脊背又被他的允浩的滚烫肌肤笼罩着，金在中想伸手抱回去，手腕却还被捆着动弹不得。

“那，那允浩得对我负责···”

粗重的的呼吸和纯男子气概的热气就吐在他脖子旁边，

“宝贝里面，咬得好骚 。”

“你，别···别说 ···呜··允呐····最坏了。”

郑允浩也不恼，他早就知道金在中最爱听什么不爱听什么，他的在中喜欢听夸他乖夸他骚的，喜欢听自己叫他宝贝，不喜欢听任何的威胁，不喜欢不被人需要的话带来的安全感缺失。就像郑允浩也早就习惯了他的口是心非，下面明明绞得他更紧了，还说不喜欢？

他把人翻了个面，冲着还肿胀着的嫣红嘴唇咬了下去，把自己高潮时的呻吟悉数藏在这个绵长的吻里。

金在中根本没力气再说话，任凭郑允浩一边帮他按捏劳累过度还吃了一肚子精液的腰腹，一边因为磨破皮的腿根而道歉。他的傻允浩，明明知道自己也很舒服的，干嘛道歉呢。

“去洗洗吧。”

金在中被一个横抱抱起来，他顺势把手臂挂在那人脖子上。郑允浩艰难地顺起床头柜上的玫瑰，一把扔进门边的垃圾桶。

金在中微不可闻地叹了口气，又忍不住把突然红了的脸埋进这傻小子怀里哧哧地笑了起来。

“宝贝？为什么笑？”

“允呐，我都快分不出到底谁傻了。”

*


End file.
